


the nights dont last

by kyoukafierro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Maybe gets worse eventually, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships, dream is a dickhead and i might write about it more in future chapters, he doesnt know what he's doing but hes good, i miss them so much, idk how to tag im sorry, no i am not over them, technoblade is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukafierro/pseuds/kyoukafierro
Summary: Needless to say, Tommy's life hasn't been the easiest. But, hey, Technoblade is doing his best to help.This is just a small thing ive been writing in my own time, i haven't even checked it over hahshdhdi'm going to be adding more chapters >:D mostly just one-shot esque all centering around techno and tommy's friendship :')
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Oh how he remembers it so vividly.  
Him and his best friend.  
Together forever.  
The things they've fought through, the laughs they've shared, all of those things that hold a special place in Tommy's heart.

"You okay there, Big T?" Tubbo laughs, arching his back slightly to face his friend sitting beside him who was sitting upright, daydreaming to himself.

"Oh, oh right- yeah, yeah, I'm- Yeah, I'm good Tubbo." Tommy spoke in his usual uplifting tone, stuttering between words as is usual. "Just, still can't believe we won, huh. Everything is okay. Everything's okay."

"What do you mean, Tommy?" Tubbo questioned, smiling as he spoke. It felt...different. Sinister.

"W-...What?-" Tommy questioned in return.

"Tommy, things aren't good. No, no. Things aren't good at all."

Tommy stares at his friend; Tubbo, right? Tubbo. The one he's always known and cared for. It's just Tubbo. And yet as Tommy continued to look, he became gradually more unfamiliar, like that of a stranger.

Tommy squinted and Tubbo's silhouette began to morph and twist, he grew taller, and his messy tuft of hair became smooth as though it were covered by some kind of fabric. Tommy focused and...upon closer inspection, he couldn't see Tubbo's face anymore. It was overshadowed by a much more cartoonish looking grin, as though it were drawn.

"Tommy, I'm gonna need you to clear your inventory."

_What?_

_Tubbo?_

_What the- Tubbo? Are you there? Wilbur? Phil? Anyone? What the fuck?-_

"I'm not gonna ask twice, Tommy."

_...Dream?_

_No- No-- You're fucking kidding, no, this is-_  
_Don't come fucking near me-_

Tommy began to hear voices. They all spoke over each other and overlapped, and so many could be heard, he couldn't make a single sentence out. It was so loud.

_Loud. So, so, fucking loud. Just shut up. Just- Just shut the fuck up. Stop it. This isn't-- Stop. Shut up._

It just got louder and louder and louder- And Dream was getting closer and closer and closer, and walls appeared, he wasn't at the bench anymore, and they were closing in, everything was getting smaller, and Dream became more and more apparent, and-- He got out TNT, and stared at Tommy, and-

"Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes could barely open. They were covered with tears sticking his eyelashes together. It felt like some substance was lodged in the very back of his throat and no matter how many times he coughed or choked it wouldn't budge. It was so uncomfortable. Everything felt so... _bad._

The only saving grace within this state of discomfort were two much larger, warmer hands cupping his own, and while he couldn't tell nor remember who they were, he was grateful. It was an innocent and pure display of care that made Tommy feel as though someone cared. Such a little gesture went a very long way at that moment.

"Tommy? Are you-- Are you good?" The man asked, wiping Tommy's eyes with a warm towel. Thanks to the man's actions, Tommy could finally see.

_Ah._

_It's Techno._

Tommy remembered, now, his current circumstance. And, he immediately wanted to hit himself in the head for forgetting. How stupid. How stupid. The voices laughed. They were never one for much positive or insightful imput, instead opting to say "Lmao" a bunch of times in response to Tommy's mild self deprecation. He's aware they're made up in his head, but, he can't help but wish for some positive reinforcement.

"Toms?"

_Oh. Right._

"Yeah! Yeah, um, I'm, I'm all good, big man. Don't gotta' baby me. I'm fine." Tommy said, loud and laughing as usual, hoping and praying that Techno didn't notice the artificial enthusiasm.

But _of course_ , this is Technoblade. _Of course_ he notices.

" _Tommy, you_ \- you were- like, crying and shaking and all that. I really do not think you're 'all good'. I won't pry. But. I'm just saying there's no need to lie." Technoblade says in response, as deadpan as ever.

"Great rhyme, Techno. Very pogchamp. I think the Jackbox is getting t' your head, a bit."

"Tommy."

Tommy bit his tongue.  
_Stupid pig bitch_.

"Okay, yeah, fine, whatever. Just had some shit going on in me' head. Mind playin' shit. Y'know."

"Are you going to elaborate or do we leave it there?"

"Up t'you, big man." Tommy laughed, attempting to shrug off the coversation.

"It's your dream Tommy. I don't think I should be the decision maker, here."

 _Stupid pig bitch. Makin' this all difficult and shit._ Tommy thought.

"Uh, okay, okay man, um, well, It's just, y'know, stuff, about, things, stuff and things, and, Tubbo, and, yeah, weird, innit."

"I did not understand a word of that, Tommy."

"Then it's nothing! It's fine! Completely fine, Blade. Just bullshit with me' head at the end of the day. Anyway, should probably get up, 'cause, got shit to do, gotta be on that grind yaknow." Tommy says, way too fast. He's aware that, the personality he's putting on right now, it's so artificial and manufactured. It's not real. It used to be. But it's not anymore. _It's just not, is it?_

The voices grew louder for a minute, all saying similar things. _Talk about dream. Wtf, Tommyinnit, why didn't you mention dream? TALK ABOUT YOUR ABUSE CHILD! tommy techno wants to listen to u :/ Tommy speak about what you saw w/ dream in the...dream. LMAO._

_They never shut up, huh._

"I...suppose, then, Tommy," Technoblade sighed, standing up from the side of the bed he had perched himself onto to stay next to Tommy throughout his nightmares. "But...uh, You know, I'm here if you need it."

Now, Techno wasn't very good at showing affection or care. The man had a way with words that often conveyed the general idea that he could not give less of a shit, actually. But once you know him for a while you do notice the smaller things, and his general intricacies that make him who he is, and he becomes easier to read. (Emphasis on the easier. That man is still a closed book, all things considered.) And in that moment Tommy could tell Techno was being genuine.

It had been a while since Tommy felt cared for.

And though he's keeping things hidden, being vague, and he's being (what he, tommy himself, believes to be) generally complicated, he's thankful.


	2. The things that we take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't realize that some people just want to give for the sake of giving.
> 
> TW!! disordered eating!! stay safe <3

Tommy felt fine a while after that. He put on his clothes with a newfound sense of comfort, generally feeling okay after talking with Techno. Sure-- I mean, he didn't really say much, but, it was comforting despite that. Not that he'd never say that to Techno though.  _ Pink motherfucker would start actin' all high and mighty,  _ Tommy thinks.

When going to the main floor of Techno's cottage, he was instantly greeted with a question.

"Anythin' you want for breakfast, Tommy?" Techno asks, looking around in his multitude of chests to see what they have. Tommy was immediately sickened by the question.

It was nice, of course, but that's exactly why he hates it. 

"M'good, bitch. Tommyinnit doesn't need food. Big men get powered off...I don't know, women n' shit." Tommy says, attempting to keep up his manufactured positive facade. He's slightly more quiet however, and his voice quivers when saying 'I don't know.' If technoblade notices, he doesn't comment on it.

See, Tommy wasn't  _ "good",  _ infact, Tommy felt the furthest thing from such _. _ He didn't have problems with food itself as per se; nor did he have any serious body image issues or anything like that. At least he didn't think so. He just felt like he wasn't  _ entitled _ to it. He either took it and sort of owned this "raccoon boy" kind of role; or he would go without. Something about being genuinely offered things with no repercussions or ties felt so-- Just, wrong, and weird. It felt like he was beneath such things, like he didn't deserve it.

"Sure Tommy, sure," Techno hummed, extending the last word of the sentence to further display his sarcasm. "Say, Tommy...other then my gapples, because I know you've been takin' those, when was the last time you ate?"

Tommy's voices got  _ loud _ after hearing such a question.

**_Doesheknow?tellthetruthWTF!honestNO!!LieheCantknow_ **

Tommy just paused.

"So. Um. How are you?" Tommy asks, attempting to start some laughs, to no avail as Techno turns from the chests to look at him.

"Tommy."

Something about Techno's tone of voice really scared the shit out of Tommy, in that moment. It wasn't particularly angry, it was more like a stern, disappointed teacher, and that is so, so much scarier. Tommy felt so fucking small, all of a sudden. He felt comparable to a rat, an annoying,  _ disgusting, _ useless fucking rat that had no place to be there. Chat was laughing.

Tommy tried to breathe in, and speak, but within that moment air had never felt thicker. It almost felt like he was drowning, like he was willingly allowing water to enter his lungs and fill his body, leaving him dead and useless.

"...Tommy?" Techno repeated his name once more, now infront of Tommy (he didn't even realize Techno had moved, wow,) with his hand on the younger mans shoulder, attempting to make his voice softer. It didn't work very well, but Tommy could tell there was an effort. 

"Ah. Uh, M'sorry," Tommy started, "I just, I didn't know how to answer and I got really caught up for a sec and the question had me' brain go all staticky and shit and-"

"It's fine, Tommy. Seriously, is there anything you want? If it's here, you can have it, Tommy. Okay?"

"You're a dick, you know," Tommy huffs, very obviously sarcastically, "You say that, but complain when I take gapples."

"That's because they're-- They're basically not even  _ food  _ anymore-- they're boosts for battle."

Tommy wheezes at Techno's bewildered voice. It gets sort of high pitched, and it makes Techno sound like a real  _ bitch,  _ so it's funny. "Sounds like bullshit. They taste good. They're food. Y'know,  _ Blade,  _ being the big man that I fuckin' am, I need stamina boosts constantly to carry around my muscles. You wouldn't understand, 'cause you're a little bitch."

"Nevermind, go back to your little raccoon hole." Technoblade resorts back to his signature flat manner, causing a snort from Tommy.

_ Tommy was lucky enough to dodge the question this time. _

After their friendly, mildly aggressive bit, Techno stopped talking, which left Tommy to think to himself.

And he  _ hates _ it.

**_Whydidnt?youtellhimTOMMYtommyTALKTOhIMWTF_ **

_ Shut up,  _ Tommy thought.  _ You're too goddamn loud, stop it. _

Luckily, however, the voices were interrupted by the sound of porcelain being placed onto the wooden table.

_ Oh. _

Against Tommy's protests, Technoblade made Tommy a baked potato and some bread. Tommy initially wanted to call Technoblade every curse he could think of, but the overwhelming feeling he got from just receiving something without asking, just because technoblade  _ wanted to,  _ trumped those feelings of anger and instead made him want to sob. And he thinks he did sob, too, a little bit.

Technoblade noticed, but he didn't say anything. Rather he simply smiled to himself, knowing that, beneath all the bad words and harsh comments, Tommy appreciated it.

  
  


\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas where i could take this feel free to comment :DD i'd love to write more of them, they make me happy


End file.
